


Out Of The Blue

by RustyPenguin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyPenguin/pseuds/RustyPenguin
Summary: The war has ended and all is well until a new threat has endangered every life in the galaxy.





	Out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This has been 'Revisited', I hope you enjoy the new story. Took time off for my health, back now but will be distant.

The war was raging more now than ever before and everyone on the Ground Crew knew it. No one knew more than Shepard. The risks she had taken and the loss she had felt, and with that, all of the guilt laid upon her by herself made her want to continue fighting until they won this gruesome and seemingly never-ending horror story. The trust that her companions had in her as well as all of the fleets that she had brought together to help. The wars that reigned until she and her team came in and stopped them. The people she would owe long-lasting debts to for risking their lives to save millions and those who die saving more. Her crew knew how much winning this war would be for everyone, not just the Humans, but every civilization that lived in the Milky Way would finally be at some peace from the trauma that is the Reapers. She warned the Council and many other people countless times and when they finally got the sticks out of their asses, it was almost too late for all of them. 

Now, everything was put onto the shoulders of the Commander and her crew to save the day, yet again. If she wasn’t too busy looking out for anything shooting at her or her squadmates she would’ve scoffed at the idea. The only other things that Shepard had on her mind was getting to the Beacon without dying or losing someone on her team and getting these damned Thanix Missiles to work. They were waiting for EDI to readily link up to them, so they could be properly activated and used accordingly. The waves that came once they were given the signal to defend them were almost unbearable and irritating for her and her companions. First, a few assorted and light troops came: they were more or less easily handled with Liara’s biotics and Garrus’ Black Widow Sniper Rifle, as well as her handy Venom Shotgun and her biotics. Combined, they fought through this endeavour with some ease. Next came an assault from the sky. Both waves were fine until a Marine radio messaged her about a more brutal attack on its way. Everyone readied themselves and was met with some Marauders, Cannibals and two, screeching Banshees. There were heard before they were seen. This battle took a while longer and using most of the Medi-gel handily left around the deserted battlefield. 

After what felt like hours, the battle came to an end and the trio could finally take a small breather. That would be until EDI announced that she was ready with the Missiles. She fired one but it never impacted the Reaper Destroyer, claiming that the beast must be lured away from the beam behind it for more accurate targeting. Shepard huffed but continued to let the A.I. do her thing to get them through this hell-hole. As she proceeded to lure away the Destroyer, the demon starts firing its beam at them, carving hollow lines in the ground and buildings. They then somehow overcome all of this, as well as more Brutes counting up to six, three more Banshees and a Harvester. She used the Hydra, laying around to luckily dissipate the Harvester and a neighbouring Banshee. This narrowed down their targets as they kept fighting, falling and getting back up again. More infantry troops start rolling in the ache of the team’s muscles scream at them to stop, her’s and Liara’s biotics feel like torture to them but they all continue. The main thing keeping them all alive is their trust in one another, their determination and thought of seeing their homeworlds bloom once more after all this madness settles.

The message came through almost being ignored but once acknowledged, it was a small victory to their ears.EDI was finally ready and waiting with the Destroyer in close enough proximity so that the Beacon couldn’t protect it anymore. Shepard ran, as fast as her struggling legs could carry her with Liara and Garrus protecting her to get to the button to finally end this small struggle. Once Shepard got to the button she hit it with all her might, if she were to use her biotics she would’ve made a dent in the control panel. The missiles flew into the eye of the beast, blasting it and knocking it off its course. She radioed everyone in the vicinity to attack it with everything that they had. The blasts from the other missiles impacted fiercely and finally destroyed the Reaper.

EDI gave the confirmation and the relief of one Reaper being killed was lifted from her shoulders, but still more were to be taken care of. Anderson was on his way, she let out a sigh of relief and responded with an exhausted “Roger that.”

They caught up, but not for long. Harbinger was on his way to their location. They were now to head out, the relief leaving them when they left the area and by the corpse of the monster that caused their bodies to ache. It reminded them of their victory but then reminded them of their next battle. A small talk amongst the 5 of them before the Mako crashing into falls into a hole, causing the passengers to lose their balance and fall amongst each other. Once out all they could see was the light of the Beacon in front of them and the wasteland that was the only route to their longing destination. The three towering pillars glowed with the beacon’s beam, smoke engulfed the surrounding area and flames could be seen dotted about on the ground. The sight was ruined by Harbinger landing just behind the pillars and the Beacon itself. The glowing eyes of death would’ve burned a hole right through them if they were more devastating as its laser. 

They jumped down from where they were admiring this deadly view. Once down all Shepard and her Crew heard was ‘Go!’ from Anderson and off they went. Running and dodging Harbingers attacks to get to the Beacon. Mako’s around them exploded once caught in his deathly stare. The people around her, who were also running to the beam of light, that were also caught in his attacks vaporized out of sight. A red beam almost caught Shepard off guard as she stumbled around the ground, quickly getting back to her feet and continued running with Garrusn and Liara in tow behind her. Another beam of light hit the ground in front of them, hitting a Mako and causing it to flip back into Shepard. She slid out of the way with dirt covering her body from the Mako impacting the ground. She looked back at her teammates who were close on her tail. Shepard had taken cover behind a flipped Mako as another was launched overhead and heading straight to the duo. They noticed it and leapt out of the way just as the Mako exploded upon impact, pushing Garrus and Liara who landed unsteadily on the ground.

Blood was appearing now on both of them from the explosion. They were disorientated from the blast and still on the floor as Shepard jumps on and over the stranded Mako. She checks up on Garrur but he ushers her away with a wave of his hand, she then makes a B-Line towards Liara and quickly gets her to her feet so she could get her to safety behind the same Mako she had just climbed over. Once there, she helped Liara down as Garrus joined them. They were both limping on their way to the Mako and Shepard knew that she had to get them out of there, fast. She radioed the Normandy, in hopes that she could get her crew out of there before she was responsible for more people dying on her watch. They were taking heavy fire but they soo emerged from the right of them, another blast from behind the Mako knocks all of them off balance as the Normandy sets down slowly in front of them. The landing hatch opens and Shepard grabs Liara and difficultly yet surely got them both to the Normandy hatch where some of the alliance was posted so they had back-up and cover from the treacherous walk. Garrus walked up first once they could and Shepard handed Liara to him telling them to ‘Go’ and as Shepard ran off, Liara looked up noticing Harbinger aiming directly towards Shepard. She couldn’t stand for it and broke out of Garrus’ grip and used whatever strength she could to run and jump down from the raising platform. 

She could hear the others yelling at her to stop but she couldn’t. She leapt to her feet and dashed towards Shepard. The Normandy was now far from view but Liara didn’t care, all she cared about was getting Shepard to the Beacon to end this madness. The sound came and her chances were almost out, she brought whatever biotics Liara could muster to push Shepard out of the way and to a safe distance. Liara took her place where Shepard would’ve been and summoned the strongest barrier she could before she, herself, was struck by the Reapers laser. It threw her back until she collided with the bank wall where they dropped down to make their way to the Beacon. 

With little effort, she managed to gaze up at Harbinger and towards where she believed Shepard was or would’ve been after her push. She tried to talk but only slurs of noises came out of her bruised and beaten mouth. Her vision was blurry and she could see the large black mark towering over her with the musky clouds above her and the machine. She looked towards the beaming light, of which she could make out as the Beacon and hoped that somewhere, Shepard was still alive and not harmed to the point she couldn’t go on and succeed in the mission placed upon her by the peers who were cowards for not believing her. This wasn’t Liara’s time in making things right, but Shepards. Shepard needed to get to the Beacon and prove she was right and should’ve been trusted all along.

Her voice finally found from the pain of the Reaper hitting her and the slight feeling of blood pooling beneath her, her last words even in death she will try to remember. As Harbinger aimed at her once again she spoke the words that she should’ve said long ago.

“Whatever it takes.”


End file.
